Drabble 16
by Elizabeth Potter Granger
Summary: Viejo drabble,no ganó pero aún así quise colgarlo...HH!Cambio de nick:antes elizapotter130291


**-La pareja es Harry/Hermione  
-Harry o Hermione (se puede elegir el personaje) se decide a declararse a la persona que ama.  
-La declaración es torpe, pero efectiva.  
-Hay un beso, el primer beso entre Harry y Hermione.**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la Rowling y no gano nada haciendo este fanfic, sólo calmar mi fanatismo por Harry Potter.**

* * *

RATING: G

¿Es un sí?

-_"Voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo, voy a decirle a Hermione lo que siento"_- pensaba Harry en ese momento mientras estaban en la biblioteca practicando la poción llamada…bueno en realidad no se acordaba, pero sólo le bastaba ver lo verdosa que era como para darse cuenta que no era nada agradable.

Pero la verdad, la razón por la que no recordaba el nombre de la poción ni sus ingredientes, era por su compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. La chica de la cual se había enamorado a principios del curso. La verdad, no recordaba cuando ni cómo sucedió, sólo sucedió. De lo único que se arrepentía era que no se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era.

Mientras Harry pensaba en todo esto, Hermione le explicaba el procedimiento para realizar la poción.

-Entonces, Harry, hay que agregarle púas de erizo y…-miró a Harry- Harry¿Estás bien?

Y es que la verdad Harry tenía cara de embelesado mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry despertando-Ah si, sigue Hermione.

-Pues te estaba diciendo que la poción está lista.

- ¿Ya¿Tan rápido?

-Harry, llevamos tres horas aquí.-dijo Hermione confundida.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- añadió preocupada.

-Si, bueno entonces ya terminamos- dijo Harry, decepcionado por no estar más con Hermione y molesto porque no le había dicho sus sentimientos.

-Si, ya vámonos, hay que descansar- dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

Era ahora o nunca. Debía decírselo.

-Hermione, espera…debo decirte algo-dijo Harry avanzando hacia ella. Sin querer, y por lo nervioso que estaba, pateó una de las patas de la mesita donde descansaba la poción.

Lo que no sabía es que esa pata estaba floja, y se movió un poco, pero ninguno de los presentes pareció darse cuenta de ese hecho.

-Dime Harry-dijo Hermione.

"_Dios¿Por qué me mira así? Hace que me ponga más nervioso"_

-OK…Hermione, esto es algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo…es muy difícil para mí…

Sin querer pateó de nuevo la pata de la mesa, que se movió peligrosamente.

-¿Has tenido de nuevo sueños sobre Voldemort?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No, no es sobre Voldemort… es sobre mí…sobre alguien que me gusta…-le pareció ver un deje de ¿decepción? en los ojos de Hermione.

-¿En serio¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?

-Pues, es…-Y volvió a patear la pata de la mesa en señal de nerviosismo. Pero esta vez la pata no resistió y cayó, haciendo que cayera la mesa. Que hizo que el caldero cayera, y éste, mientras caía, vertió todo su contenido sobre alguien.

Y ese alguien…era Harry.

-¡Harry¿Estás bien?- dijo Hermione preocupada mientras Harry se trataba de quitar todo el líquido espeso y verde de la ropa y de la cara.

-Te quiero- dijo Harry sin poder contenerse.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Hermione impactada.

-Que te quiero, te quiero Hermione Granger-mientras decía esto, se iba acercando a ella-y quiero que seas mi novia¿Qué me dices?-terminó, feliz de habérselo dicho.

Hermione lo miraba, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Hermione? Mira…si no quieres, yo puedo aceptar ser sólo tu…-empezó pero pronto fue callado por unos labios. Los labios de Hermione.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que necesitaron oxígeno.

-¿Entonces en un sí?-dijo Harry eufórico.

-Sí, Harry, pero para la próxima no golpees patas de mesas para que no te empapes de Cura de Forúnculos.

Harry rió sonrojado y se volvieron a besar.

FIN

* * *

**Hola! Bueno pues quise subir este drabble que aunque no ganó (bueno es que compitió con uno muy bueno) a mi me gustó mucho y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes...Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo P...Y ya saben cualquier comentario,sea bueno o malo,mandenme un review...(ya saben en Go!)**

**ciao**

**eliza D**


End file.
